<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All In to the End of Time by writeallnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101873">All In to the End of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight'>writeallnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, ncis la - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The place where I'm storing my Densi drabbles, such as they are. Chapter 8: One couch. Two very cold partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Dressed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little post ep for "Provenance." There was so much being said that wasn't being said so I went ahead and said it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow. Ow. Ow."</p><p>"Deeks."</p><p>"It really hurts!"</p><p>"You were fine half an hour ago!"</p><p>"Well I had adrenaline coursing through my veins then. Now it's worn off and I'm in pain."</p><p>Kensi rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the parking lot. "I really think you're all right."</p><p>"She kicked me right in my manhood Kensi. You have no idea what that's like."</p><p>"Well thank god for that. You're welcome, by the way, for saving your ass," she thought for a second, "and manhood. Again."</p><p>"Good thing we stopped keeping score a long time ago," he said with a grin.</p><p>"Yeah good thing because I think we know I'd be winning."</p><p>"Truer words were never spoken Fern."</p><p>"Do not start that again," she said, getting into the car.</p><p>"You love it and you know it." He climbed in next to her and did a double take when he dropped his bag into the back seat. "Kens? What is that?"</p><p>"Oh, I changed in the car before. I forgot the dress was still in here. I guess I could take it back inside before we leave."</p><p>"Oh, no, don't do that," he said quickly.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why?"</p><p>"We'll just bring it back tomorrow. C'mon. Let's go home. I'm starving. You want pizza? Ooh, what about that new sushi place down the street?"</p><p>She smirked as she mentally put things together. "You like that dress. You're totally turned on by it."</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>"Don't you lie to me Martin Deeks. I saw how you looked at me. That was your, 'I want to rip your clothes off' face."</p><p>"I don't have a—"</p><p>"Baby. Come on."</p><p>"I mean…as far as undercover outfits go, that one is pretty badass," he admitted. "I told you you looked hot. And sexy. Did I say sexy? Because if I didn't I should have. Extremely sexy."</p><p>"So what are you saying, you'd like it to make an appearance in our bedroom in the near future?"</p><p>"Well…I definitely wouldn't hate it," he said carefully. "If that's something you're comfortable with."</p><p>"Oh, if I'm comfortable with it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay and what will you be wearing in this scenario?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Well I don't want to be all dressed up with nowhere to go by myself. Have you given any thought as to what your attire will be in this situation?"</p><p>"I can't say I have. Did you have something in mind?"</p><p>"Magic Marty," she said immediately. "The black one. With the suspenders."</p><p>"But the suspenders chafe!"</p><p>"And you think that dress doesn't?"</p><p>He sighed. "Fine. Magic Marty it is."</p><p>"Good." Kensi looked extremely pleased with herself.</p><p>"So when we get home…dinner and then costume party?" Deeks asked hopefully.</p><p>"Oh you want to do this tonight?" Kensi said, pulling onto the freeway. "I thought you were injured. Are you sure your uh, 'manhood' is going to be good to go?"</p><p>"I think for that dress he can rally."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>The dress never ended up going back to the mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll let you decide what "the black one" is and why the suspenders chafe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Afterboom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Mother" was literally BEGGING for a post ep so here you go. There's so much to explore from that episode and I'm curious to see what comes of it in "Answers" next week! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my god! Oh my god are you okay?!" Kensi couldn't stop running her hands over his body, searching for any kind of injury. It was impossible that he could be all right after that. It was impossible that they were both still breathing. "Nell, I've got him. We're all right."</p><p>"I'm okay. Baby I'm fine," he gasped, still pressed flat against the door as she hung up the phone.</p><p>"Oh god. Oh my god." She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his desperately. "I love you," she said between kisses. "I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too," he said. "Wow. Okay."</p><p>It was a long minute before either of them were able to sit up, both of them shaking as the adrenaline wore off. "Deeks, I really thought—"</p><p>"I know, me too." He barked out a laugh. "That was the freaking coolest thing I've ever done in my life and no one is ever going to believe it."</p><p>"I don't believe it and I lived it," she said.</p><p>"Tell me the truth, you didn't actually think that was going to work right?"</p><p>She shook her head. "It was all I had. I wasn't leaving without you."</p><p>"You're so crazy," he said, pulling her into his chest.</p><p>Her phone rang, Sam's name coming up on the caller ID. Hetty was fine. Everyone was safe.</p><p>It was Kensi who stood up first, the reality of truly needing the bathroom finally setting in full force. She reached down a hand to pull Deeks up and he winced as he got to his feet. "You good?" she asked anxiously, worry slamming through her again with dizzying force. "You said you were all right."</p><p>"Yeah, mighta pulled a muscle or two." He grimaced as he rolled out his shoulders with a loud pop. "Or all of them."</p><p>She turned him around, lifting his shirt to check his back. "You look like you got a bad sunburn back here too." Her fingers gently caressed the back of his neck. The skin was red but didn't look much worse than a long day at the beach. "Come on. Let's get you home."</p><p>"Babe we need to debrief."</p><p>"You're all done for today," Kensi said firmly. "Whatever we need to do to wrap this all up can wait until tomorrow."</p><p>"Works for me," Deeks said.</p><p>They were silent as they drove home, both of them trying to process the events of the day. Every time Kensi thought about peeling back the map and finding their wedding picture her heart jumped into overdrive. Without even looking her hand sought Deeks' and he immediately entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing gently.</p><p>This one had been close. Way too close. Yes, death had been on the table in the past, but today had been a whole new level of terror. The thought of leaving him behind, watching the whole building go up in flames with him inside…it was horrible. All the times before had been accidents, catastrophes that she couldn't do anything about. This time…this time she would have had to live with 'what if's' forever. What if she'd found the picture sooner? What if she'd made him stay with her instead of going off on his own? What if they'd gotten there five minutes earlier, in time for the bomb squad to help? The list was endless and terrifying.</p><p>"You hungry?" Kensi asked when they got home.</p><p>Deeks shook his head. He looked completely exhausted. "I think I'm just going to shower and get in bed."</p><p>She didn't blame him. The thought of food wasn't super appealing to her either. "I'll take Monty out. Go relax. If you change your mind we'll order something."</p><p>She took Monty for a quick walk. He deserved a longer one but Kensi felt an urgency to get back to her husband. By the time she returned he was already in bed, the TV providing quiet background noise. She immediately stripped off her clothes, throwing on a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts and joined him, snuggling up into his side.</p><p>"So, wildest day ever?" Deeks asked, his thumb rubbing absent-mindedly up and down her arm.</p><p>"God that list is getting so long." The fact that they even had a list in the first place was troubling in and of itself.</p><p>He shifted and grunted in pain. "Your back still hurting?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm just sore. It's fine."</p><p>"Lay down," she said, moving out of his arms and tapping the bed. "I'll give you a back rub."</p><p>"Well I won't say no to that." He flipped onto his stomach, hands going underneath his chin as she began to knead into his muscles. She was careful to avoid the reddened skin at the nape of his neck and the small of his back where his t-shirt had ridden up during their escape. A thought struck her and she slipped off the bed and into their bathroom. "Where are you going?" Deeks asked.</p><p>She came back with a bottle of aloe in hand. "I just want to put something on these burns," she said, gently rubbing the tender skin. "Feel okay?"</p><p>"So good," he mumbled.</p><p>She spent a little longer working on his back before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly.</p><p>He rolled over and stared up at her, reaching a hand up to stroke her face. "I love you so much."</p><p>As his hands found the hem of her t-shirt a part of her wondered if they had "I'm glad you're not dead sex" a little too often, but a larger part of her desperately needed that closeness to him right now, and she knew he needed it too.</p><p>Some time later she traced patterns with her fingers on his chest. "Deeks?"</p><p>"Mm?" he said drowsily.</p><p>"I um, I might have not been totally honest before."</p><p>His eyes opened fully. "Wait, you mean I haven't been a very bad boy?"</p><p>She smacked him gently. "No I mean…about the kids thing."</p><p>She felt him still. "Oh. Well, that's okay. It was a tense moment, you were just trying to get us through it."</p><p>"I just…Deeks." She sat up fully so she could really look at him. "I can't homeschool them. I don't know what I was thinking. I hated school. And I have to go to work or I'm going to go out of my mind. So maybe the van thing could be like…summers only?"</p><p>He laughed. "I think I can work with that."</p><p>"I definitely meant the other part," she said, entwining her hands with his. "I want to have kids with you. I'm sure this time. I really, really want that. However it looks."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Me too." His lips captured hers once and then again, and then he was pushing her back against the pillows, his hand trailing down her thigh.</p><p>"Oh you meant like right now?" Kensi said breathlessly.</p><p>"I mean I'm ready if you are."</p><p>She looked up at him, his eyes so full of love. He was going to be a great dad. "Yeah. I'm ready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I wrote a dirty line. Kind of. It's not really dirty. That's not my wheelhouse. Ah well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When You Come Home to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just had to write a little fluff for "Watch Over Me" since Deeks didn't make an appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kensi heard the door alarm beep and did a little gasp, looking at Monty with wide eyes. "Daddy's home!" she said, pitching her voice high, the way she always did when talking to their fur baby. "Go get him!"</p>
<p>Monty wagged his tail and leapt off the couch with a bark, bounding toward the front door. "Hey buddy. Were you a good boy today?" Deeks asked him.</p>
<p>Kensi heard him drop his bag and kick off his shoes before he joined her in the living room and collapsed on the couch next to her, a hand rubbing Monty's head as the dog aggressively tried to cuddle close to him. "Hey baby." Kensi leaned in for a peck on the lips. "How was your day?"</p>
<p>"Exhausting," Deeks said.</p>
<p>She knew he hated going back to LAPD. The mental and emotional toll it took was almost always worse than the physical. There was a reason he'd stuck with NCIS for so long and most of it had to do with reliability and trust within the team. She gently played with a few of his curls. "You want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, rubbing a hand across his face, a sign of his stress. "Nah. Not worth talking about."</p>
<p>"There's dinner in the kitchen."</p>
<p>"I grabbed a burger a couple hours ago."</p>
<p>He lapsed into silence and she let him be, just running her fingers comfortingly through his hair while he processed through the day. Finally he took a breath and seemed to come back into himself. "How were things today?"</p>
<p>"Fine. I missed you."</p>
<p>"Everybody made it through the day all right?"</p>
<p>She knew he worried when he wasn't with them. He hated leaving her with someone else to watch her back. And honestly, she hated when he was gone too. At least he knew she was safe with whoever she paired off with for the day. When he went back to LAPD, there was nobody there to watch his back.</p>
<p>But they'd survived without one another before and they'd do it again. "You will never guess what Hamilton's doing now," she said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Miss America pageants?"</p>
<p>"Yoga."</p>
<p>Deeks wrinkled his nose. "Yoga? Like tantric yoga?"</p>
<p>"Babe, we've talked about this. Tantric yoga is not like tantric sex."</p>
<p>"It is if you do it naked. And you didn't answer the question."</p>
<p>Kensi swatted him. "Regular yoga. At least…" she paused. "I think so. I didn't ask. It's for anger management."</p>
<p>"Ah. Maybe you should start doing more of that."</p>
<p>"I'm not doing naked yoga Deeks."</p>
<p>"Not even if I do it too?"</p>
<p>"You know I can tell you had to reign in your Deeks-ness today because it is all coming out now."</p>
<p>"You missed me and you know it." He grinned and settled deeper into the couch, letting Monty climb up next to him and put his head in his lap. "What else happened?"</p>
<p>"Well Callen teamed up with Fatima. She seems good. A little more…wise. But good."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it." His eyelids fluttered closed then open again, his head bobbing slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh! I set a car on fire!"</p>
<p>His eyes popped back open. "You what?"</p>
<p>"Not my car. Someone else's car. As a diversion."</p>
<p>"Is this what happens when I leave you alone for one day? Arson and property damage?"</p>
<p>"Well it worked!"</p>
<p>"Wow. Good thing for you I came along when I did otherwise who knows what kind of life of crime you would have turned to."</p>
<p>"It was a good idea!"</p>
<p>"I'm not doubting that, I'm just saying it seems like you liked it a little too much. Kind of like how you enjoy kicking dudes in the nuts!"</p>
<p>"Only when they deserve it!"</p>
<p>"I would like to refer you to my earlier yoga comment."</p>
<p>"I would like to refer you to sleeping alone on the couch tonight."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay! So what happened after you set the car on fire?"</p>
<p>As she talked she felt his body begin to relax, the tension of the day leaving him, his head settling against her shoulder as she continued to gently play with his curls. "Aidan's in town."</p>
<p>"Oh?" he asked, eyes closed. "That's cool."</p>
<p>"He's going to Pensacola. Sam's thrilled. Well, as thrilled as Sam gets."</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>She smiled as his breathing evened out. "Hetty hired a troupe of dancing monkeys to replace Eric and Nell."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"And I taught Monty how to do the dishes so we don't have to worry about that anymore."</p>
<p>"Mmm."</p>
<p>"And I've decided to change careers and become an influencer. I'm going to have my own instagram. And a youtube. And a twitter."</p>
<p>Silence. She looked down at him, his mouth hanging slightly open, Monty asleep in his lap and smiled. This was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy Coronaversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely did not want to write a Corona story but here we are. While this is a very fluffy take on the situation, rest assured I completely understand how serious this is, I am safely quarantined at home, and encourage everyone else to do the same. This is just for fun. Enjoy the slightly smexy shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Deeks, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, his face arranged in that particularly annoyed look he saved especially for the most dramatic member of their team.</p>
<p>"Social distancing," Deeks said, or rather, called, from halfway across the room.</p>
<p>At some point before everyone's arrival that morning he'd dragged his desk as far away from the rest as he could get it and then taped off a large circle around it. "It's for everyone's safety," he told them.</p>
<p>"It's six feet Deeks, not a football field," Callen said. "Besides, we've been together every day this week. If one of us has it, we all have it."</p>
<p>"Tell that to Eric. He locked himself in Ops and won't open the door for anyone except Nell. And even she has to wash her hands three times first," he said.</p>
<p>"I sing the chorus of 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago," Nell said from where she was leaning against the corner of Callen's desk, flicking through her tablet. "He'd better knock it off soon or <em>he's</em> going to have it coming."</p>
<p>"Is he doing this at home too?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>Kensi rolled her eyes. "He's slept in the guest room every night this week. Only Monty is allowed to visit."</p>
<p>"Isn't it your anniversary today?" Callen asked.</p>
<p>"Yes it is."</p>
<p>"How are you…never mind," he said.</p>
<p>"Oh that's right! Happy Anniversary you two!" Nell said. "Are you doing something fun to celebrate?"</p>
<p>"Well we were planning to go up to San Diego this weekend, but I guess we'll be doing take out at home instead," Kensi told her.</p>
<p>"What are you guys talking about?" Deeks hollered.</p>
<p>Kensi turned around and gave him a look. "We're questioning why I decided to marry a crazy man a year ago!"</p>
<p>"Daisy land? Do you mean Disneyland? That's closed because of the virus!" Deeks yelled back.</p>
<p>She turned back and looked at her colleagues. "Do you think it's too late for an annulment?"</p>
<p>"Considering what you two get up to in the burn room I think that's out," Nell said.</p>
<p>"You think that's bad, you've never caught them at the bar after hours," Callen said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Your lease doesn't extend to the bar so I don't know why you come down in the first place!" Kensi said with a glare.</p>
<p>"You have good snacks down there. Deeks said it was fine."</p>
<p>"During business hours! Not in the middle of the night!"</p>
<p>Sam stood, grabbing his bag. "Yeah I'm going to social distance from all of you. I'll be in the upstairs office if anybody needs me."</p>
<p>"Sam? Where ya going?" Deeks yelled. "Are you getting coffee? Can you get me a latte? One of those ones with the little happy faces on them? From down the street? Sam? Buddy?"</p><hr/>
<p>Kensi had had absolutely enough of this charade. Sometimes Deeks took his performance art too far and this time the humor had worn thin about the time he started insisting they take separate cars to work. So tonight, she was taking matters into her own hands.</p>
<p>She stopped outside the guest room door a little after nine. Monty wandered into the hallway and looked up at her hopefully. "Sorry buddy. Mom and Dad need some alone time tonight."</p>
<p>Opening the door she stepped into the room and closed it tightly behind her. "Baby, I told you we—" Deeks' protest died immediately as she dropped her bathrobe to the floor to reveal one of his favorite nighties, the one with a whole lot of lace and not much else.</p>
<p>"Happy Anniversary," she said. "I know we can't go away for our weekend like we planned, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun anyway." She batted her eyes at him. "Do you want to make a quarantine baby with me?"</p>
<p>"Oh heck yes," he said, throwing aside the book he'd been reading.</p>
<p>She smiled and took a step back. "It's too bad we have to keep a social distance of six feet."</p>
<p>"You've been saying all week that it doesn't apply to couples who live together. I think maybe you're right."</p>
<p>"Mmm…I don't know. I'm starting to think <em>you're</em> right. Better safe than sorry." She reached behind her back for the doorknob but Deeks bounded out of bed and caught her hand, pressing her up against the door.</p>
<p>"Don't toy with me Fern," he growled.</p>
<p>"I'm not the one who's been playing games all week," she told him.</p>
<p>"Do I look like I'm playing now?" His eyes were dark and she felt a shiver of pleasure down her spine.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat, not ready to give in so easily. "I don't know, you've been pretty difficult to deal with lately. Maybe it's my turn to social distance."</p>
<p>He leaned close, hands trailing slowly up her sides. "I bet I can find a way to make it up to you."</p>
<p>"Oh you think so?"</p>
<p>"Mhm I do."</p>
<p>His lips found hers, hot and wanting, and she gave in completely, letting him pick her up and carry her to the bed. He set her down and then knelt in front of her, pulling off his t-shirt before he ran a hand up her leg, toying with a ribbon by her hip. "You picked this one on purpose."</p>
<p>"Yes I did."</p>
<p>"You know how I feel about this one."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"You played dirty."</p>
<p>"I got what I wanted didn't I?"</p>
<p>"Will you still love me when the Corona gets me?"</p>
<p>"Deeks." She grabbed his arm and fixed him with an extremely serious look. "Shut up."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figure the team is probably considered essential personnel since bad guys likely don't care about quarantines. Hence why they're in the office. Hope you enjoyed. Leave your love in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How to Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sad Nell is kind of leaving folks. Like really sad. Ugh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Deeks asked as he drove them toward home.</p>
<p>Kensi scoffed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat."I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You basically missed the whole briefing this morning. You spent the whole day looking like someone just told you there wouldn't be any more episodes of Queer Eye. And you were distracted at the bar."</p>
<p>"No I wasn't. I was fun."</p>
<p>"No, you were Fake Fun Kensi. I know the difference."</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows. "Fake Fun Kensi?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. What exactly is Fake Fun Kensi?"</p>
<p>"Fake Fun Kensi is the persona you put on when you're upset but you don't want anyone else to know about it."</p>
<p>"I don't do that."</p>
<p>"Yes you do."</p>
<p>She glared at him. "Prove it."</p>
<p>"Okay when you're Fake Fun Kensi you laugh at all the right times."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Real Kensi laughs when she thinks something's funny. Which is way more often than they actually are funny. But Fake Fun Kensi laughs when everybody else laughs."</p>
<p>"Deeks you're making this up."</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm serious. You end up buying everybody drinks because you keep going to the bar so you can think by yourself. And you don't stop me from telling embarrassing stories. Like tonight I told everybody about us almost getting caught by Callen in the boat shed shower and you didn't even get mad."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>She didn't say anything as he put the truck in park. "So. You want to tell me?"</p>
<p>Kensi sighed, fiddling with the straps on the bag in her lap. "Nell's leaving."</p>
<p>That took him by surprise. "Like…leaving to go home today? Or for a vacation?"</p>
<p>Kensi just looked at him, tears springing to her eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. "Not like…<em>leaving </em>leaving?"</p>
<p>Kensi shrugged and wiped her eyes, voice breaking a little as she spoke. "She says she doesn't want to be an analyst anymore. That it's too hard."</p>
<p>"Oh babe." Deeks unbuckled and got out of the truck, walking around to her side and opening her door so he could hug her.</p>
<p>"She cornered me this morning in the armory. That's why we were late to the briefing. I tried to talk her out of it, she's had such a rough year, but you know what she's like when she's made up her mind."</p>
<p>"I mean, you can't blame her. Maybe she needs something less demanding right now what with her mom and her sister and everything."</p>
<p>"We're her family. If she leaves…"</p>
<p>"She's got Eric babe. And she'll still have all of us, but without the stress of life or death situations."</p>
<p>"We need her." She sniffed, tears still flowing freely.</p>
<p>Deeks ran a hand comfortingly up and down her arm. "I know."</p>
<p>"I wasn't there for her. If she felt like she had someone she could talk to; if I'd just been a better friend, maybe she would stay."</p>
<p>He pulled her into another hug. "Kens you've been a great friend to her."</p>
<p>"I don't want her to go," Kensi said, her voice muffled against his shirt.</p>
<p>"Hey." Deeks pulled back and wiped away some of her tears, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sometimes people have to make choices, tough choices, for themselves. If it's Nell's time to go, you have to let her."</p>
<p>Kensi looked up at him through watery, red eyes. "I can't lock her in the Burn Room?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm pretty sure that's called abduction." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "It's going to be all right."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Come on." He pulled her to her feet. "I'm starving. Pizza?"</p>
<p>"Uh uh. My choice tonight."</p>
<p>"Why do you get to pick?!"</p>
<p>"Because you almost died twice today."</p>
<p>"You almost died too!"</p>
<p>"Mmm…" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so."</p>
<p>"That whole house was wired, if it had gone up we all would have been toast."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What's In a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a post from the lovely ejzah over on Tumblr. It's pure nonsense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"All good Deeks?" Kensi asked through the comms.</p>
      <p>"Yep," Deeks muttered. "Although I'd guess we have about ten more minutes before one of these Desperate Housewives starts calling me pervert and whacking me over the head with her knock off Gucci bag."</p>
      <p>He had been seated for the last hour on a park bench near a playground, watching a suspected arms dealer play with his son. Well, more like watching the kid play while his dad talked on the phone the whole time.</p>
      <p>He shifted slightly on the bench so he could get a better look at the guy and caught a soccer mom staring daggers at him. "Remind me again why you're not the one doing this?" Deeks said.</p>
      <p>"Because Rojas has seen me before," Kensi said.</p>
      <p>Deeks gave the soccer mom a friendly wave and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Just promise me you'll have the bail money ready."</p>
      <p>"Hey there!"</p>
      <p>A soft middled man with greying hair and a beard sat down next to Deeks. "Hi, hello," Deeks said, shifting slightly away from him.</p>
      <p>"Name's Doug," he said, holding out a hand, which Deeks shook. "I know a fellow stay at home dad when I see one. Did you just move into the neighborhood?"</p>
      <p>Ah. Not made. Just a nosy neighbor. "Oh, uh, yep. Yes. Just moved in."</p>
      <p>"Nice! Which one's yours?" Doug looked out at the playground as if expecting to see a small, bedraggled blond running around.</p>
      <p>"Oh uh, it's uh, that one," Deeks gestured in the general direction of the slide. "Alfredo!"</p>
      <p>No one looked. Deeks shrugged. "Kids. They never listen right?"</p>
      <p>"Alfredo?" Kensi asked through the comms.</p>
      <p>"Alfredo, is that a family name?" Doug asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes," Deeks said, a little too loudly to make sure Kensi could hear. "Alfredo JeM'apelle Deeks after my father."</p>
      <p>"That's my little Brandon over there," Doug said, waving to a child who was completely engrossed in dumping wood chips on a swing. "We should get together sometime. Have a playdate. The kids I mean, not us." He elbowed Deeks in a manner that suggested they were more than mere acquaintances who had met only seconds ago.</p>
      <p>"Sure. Yep. Sounds great," Deeks said. "Little Fredo and I would love to."</p>
      <p>"And if you're interested we have a neighborhood group for guys like us."</p>
      <p>"A group?"</p>
      <p>"Stay at Home Dads. SAHD for short."</p>
      <p>"Your…group of stay at home dad is called…<em>sad</em>?" Deeks asked.</p>
      <p>"Deeks stop talking to this guy. Rojas is leaving," Kensi hissed.</p>
      <p>"Oh," Doug turned pensive. "I never thought of it like that before. Well, in any case, here's my card. Feel free to give me a call. We never pass up on the chance to have a new member!"</p>
      <p>"Yep. Yeah, okay thanks," Deeks said. "Listen, little Franco and I have to go…"</p>
      <p>"I thought you said your son's name was Alfredo?"</p>
      <p>Deeks hesitated. "It is. Yes. My first son. I meant my second son Franco Tortellini Deeks. They're twins."</p>
      <p>"Oh of course," Doug said, but now he too was looking just a little suspicious.</p>
      <p>Deeks grabbed his phone and pretended to look at a text. "That's the missus. Gotta get the kids home for their nap. Nice to meet you Doug!"</p>
      <p>He hurried out of the park and slammed the door of the Audi shut behind him. "Next time you get park duty," he said as he buckled his seatbelt.</p>
      <p>"Alfredo and Franco? What if it's a girl is her name going to be Udon or something?" Kensi asked.</p>
      <p>"Of course not," Deeks said. "Udon's a boy name. We'd call her Sousvide."</p>
      <p>Kensi rolled her eyes and started the car. "You get no say in naming our children."</p>
      <p>"Our little Susie Deeks…"</p>
      <p>"No."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Densimber 2020 Day 13 prompt "Kensi or Deeks wearing the other's clothes." Again, just pure ridiculousness here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Oh my god," Kensi clamped a hand over her mouth as she gagged. "I'm going to throw up."</p>
      <p>"Oh you're just being dramatic," Deeks said in her ear over the comms. "It's not that bad."</p>
      <p>"Not that bad?!" Kensi wretched again. "Deeks it smells like you peed on this thing and then let Monty sleep on it for a week!"</p>
      <p>There was silence. "Deeks!" she hissed.</p>
      <p>"Sometimes it's better not to know," he said.</p>
      <p>They'd been working the case of a sailor, Kyle Mills, who'd been targeting homeless women in his spare time. Kensi and Deeks had already gone home for the night when Nell called to let them know he'd been spotted at a bar downtown. With limited time, resources, and a cooler than average LA night on their hands, Kensi had ended up wrapped in Artie on the sidewalk outside the bar's back door. And she was regretting it. Very much.</p>
      <p>"You and your method acting," Kensi grumbled, trying to breathe through her mouth, although she swore to god she could actually taste the stench coming off the thing.</p>
      <p>"Kens he's coming your way," Sam said quietly.</p>
      <p>He'd taken up watch inside the bar with Callen while Deeks was stationed in the taco truck nearby. "Got him," she said, watching as the bar door opened and Mills stepped out into the night.</p>
      <p>She knew the moment he spotted her because his whole demeanor changed and she felt a thrill of disgust go down her spine. This man had preyed on some of the most helpless in their community and she was really hoping she was going to get to kick his ass.</p>
      <p>"Hey," he said, sidling over to her. "What's your name?"</p>
      <p>She looked up at him but didn't answer, not wanting to make it too easy for him. "I'm Kyle," he said. "You uh, you must be a little cold out here huh? Chilly night and all that."</p>
      <p>She shrugged and he pressed on. "You could come with me," he said. "I've got a place. It's warm. I've got a fully stocked fridge."</p>
      <p>"What do you want?" Kensi finally asked.</p>
      <p>He shrugged. "You know, we could just go and see where the evening takes us. I do you a favor, you do one for me."</p>
      <p>Right. She knew exactly what kind of favors he wanted. She'd seen the bruises on his victims and the thought made her stomach turn. Or maybe that was because she'd gotten another waft of Artie.</p>
      <p>She nodded and got to her feet. His grin was predatory even in the dim light. "Good, all right. Come on then."</p>
      <p>"Wait," Kensi said. "There's just one thing."</p>
      <p>"Listen babe, I don't have a lot of time if you're not interested—"</p>
      <p>"Do it Kens," Callen said in her ear.</p>
      <p>Kensi pulled her gun from her belt. "Federal agent!"</p>
      <p>And he ran. Of course he ran. "Deeks he's on the move!" Kensi said, Artie practically strangling her as she took off.</p>
      <p>"I'll cut him off!" Deeks said.</p>
      <p>Damn this guy was fast. Kensi followed him between a couple of buildings and then rolled her eyes when he jumped a fence. She went up no problem but she felt something catch and heard a terrible ripping sound as she dropped to the other side.</p>
      <p>"STOP!" she yelled as her feet pounded against the pavement.</p>
      <p>God damn it she couldn't move in this oversized thing! She pulled Artie off and let it hit the ground as she continued on another block.</p>
      <p>Tires squealed around the corner and Deeks barreled into view, throwing the taco truck in park and pointing his firearm out the window as Mills came to a stop with his hands up. Kensi came up behind him and grabbed his arms not bothering to be kind about it as she put him in cuffs. "You are so under arrest asshole," she muttered in his ear.</p>
      <p>"You good?" Deeks asked as he got out.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," she said, still slightly out of breath as she pushed Mills into a sitting position on the ground.</p>
      <p>"Where's Artie?" Deeks asked looking around.</p>
      <p>"Oh uh…"</p>
      <p>"Hey you two all right?" Sam asked as he and Callen rolled up.</p>
      <p>"Yeah we're good," Kensi told him.</p>
      <p>Callen held up a wad of fabric. "D'you drop something Kens?"</p>
      <p>Deeks' eyes went wide and he gingerly took hold of the jacket which was practically torn in half and now had a giant tire mark going across it. "Oh buddy." Deeks held the ruined coat for a moment and then sniffed. "He's just more authentic now."</p>
      <p>"Oh, baby no," Kensi said, prying it from his fingers. "I think it's gone."</p>
      <p>"We could—"</p>
      <p>"No, no we couldn't. He lived a good life but you need to let him go."</p>
      <p>"Kens—"</p>
      <p>"Let him go Deeks!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kensi It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Densimber 2020 Day 17 Prompt “Kensi and Deeks lose power or can’t turn the heat up so they find creative ways to stay warm" on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kensi woke up to someone on top of her. Panic caused her to suck in a sharp breath and strike out hard with her knee and elbow, making direct contact with…someone who yelped in response. The weight lifted and seconds later the light snapped on. “Deeks?” she gasped, sitting up on the couch.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Deeks clutched his stomach and stared at her in confusion. “Kensi? What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?”</p>
<p>“My power went out and it’s freezing,” she said. “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p>
<p>“Mine’s out too,” he said, rubbing at the spot where she’d struck him. “I figured the back up generator would be on here.”</p>
<p>“Well obviously it is,” she said. “LAPD doesn’t have one?”</p>
<p>“The mission was closer,” Deeks said with a shrug.</p>
<p>They both looked at each other for a moment without speaking. “So….” Deeks said.</p>
<p>“So…what?” Kensi asked suspiciously, her heartbeat still not quite back to normal.</p>
<p>“So are you going to share the couch with me?”</p>
<p>“Ha!” She snorted. “No.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on Fern!”</p>
<p>“No way! I was here first!”</p>
<p>“So what, you’re going to make me sleep on the cold, hard floor? I might as well have stayed home then!”</p>
<p>“You snooze you lose,” Kensi said, stretching out and taking up as much space as possible.</p>
<p>“Kensi.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Kensi!”</p>
<p>“No! I am not sharing with you. That’s just weird.”</p>
<p>“Fern. Come on. We shared a bed for like three weeks when we were Justin and Melissa.”</p>
<p>“That was different. It was an undercover assignment. For work. And a bed is not the same as a couch.” Kensi said, feeling slightly uncomfortable as memories of waking up next to him every morning floated back to her.</p>
<p>“No one has to know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll know.”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment. “I’ll buy you donuts.”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows. “Wow. Really? That’s all this couch is worth to you? A box of donuts?”</p>
<p>“Okay fine. Lunch then.”</p>
<p>“Dinner,” she countered, surprising herself. “For a year.”</p>
<p>“A month.”</p>
<p>“Six months.”</p>
<p>“Two months and you get dessert.”</p>
<p>“Fine. And,” she held up a finger as he took a step closer, “next time we have to dumpster dive or open a trunk, you have to do it.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Ugh, okay.”</p>
<p>“And!” She hedged for a second, running out of ideas. “You have to…clean my car.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Sure. Whatever.”</p>
<p>“And—“</p>
<p>“Kensi!” There was an edge of annoyance in his tone that likely came of her stalling and him having been ousted from his own bed in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she said with a tone of long suffering. “But don’t do anything weird.”</p>
<p>She slid up against the back of the couch, trying to make as much room as possible as he settled in, his back pressing against hers. “Oh my god!” She jerked and he let out another yell of pain as she elbowed him. “Why are your feet so cold?!”</p>
<p>“Because it’s cold outside!” Deeks hissed. “Ow! Could you stop elbowing my kidneys?”</p>
<p>“This couch is only made for one person!” Kensi said, squirming to get away from him. “Has your butt always been so bony?”</p>
<p>“Okay, all right,” Deeks sat up. “Switch with me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We can’t—“ he sighed in frustration. “This isn’t going to work like this. Switch spots with me.”</p>
<p>She sat up and he slid an arm around her waist. “Deeks what are you doing?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Just, trust me. Okay?”</p>
<p>He moved around a little bit until his back was against the couch and then gently pulled her down so that her back pressed against his chest, tucking his knees in behind hers. “Better?”</p>
<p>“It’s…fine,” Kensi said, trying not to let on that her stomach had begun to flutter a little bit. They’d spent weeks in each other’s arms like this as Justin and Melissa and every time she’d told herself it was just…bound to happen. They were working together, they’d both slept with other people before, it was only natural that they would gravitate toward each other in the night.</p>
<p>It was like her body remembered his as she settled against him, fitting naturally into his arms and chest. But it was just Melissa remembering Justin, she reminded herself. That was all.</p>
<p>She tried not to think about how good it felt to have his arms around her or exactly how much of him she could feel pressed against her. “So are we good now?” Deeks asked, his lips close to her ear.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” was all she could manage.</p>
<p>“Well…goodnight then,” Deeks said.</p>
<p>As if she could sleep when her mind and body were both so keyed up. But somehow feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, the beating of his heart against her skin, she found herself drifting.</p>
<p>Both of them were startled awake in the morning by a sharp clearing of the throat. Kensi tried to sit up but her legs were tangled with Deeks’ and the blanket and it was several very long seconds before they managed to disengage from one another.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Nell said with a slightly strange smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, hi Nell,” Kensi said, pushing her hair out of her face as she tried to get her bearings.</p>
<p>She looked at both of them expectantly. “Our power was out. It was for survival,” Deeks said quickly.</p>
<p>“Right yes, because surviving a forty-five degree night on your own is nearly impossible,” Nell said dryly.</p>
<p>“I’m uh, I’m going to go shower,” Deeks said, practically bolting from the room.</p>
<p>Nell looked at Kensi with raised eyebrows. “It was nothing,” Kensi said, folding the blanket. “Just two partners sharing a couch. The same as if Callen and Sam were doing it.”</p>
<p>“Sam can’t fit on that couch by himself, let alone with Callen,” Nell said. “And I don’t know if they would look quite so…cozy while doing it.”</p>
<p>“Nell—“</p>
<p>The analyst shook her head. “I saw nothing. And neither did the security cameras.”</p>
<p>Kensi sighed. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“But you owe me half of whatever desserts Deeks gets you.”</p>
<p>Kensi smiled. “Done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post ep for "A Fait Accompli" with Deeks whump!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deeks had felt his ribs give during that last round of fight training and was pretty proud of the fact that he’d neither screamed like a small child nor let his opponent get the best of him. He’d taken the guy to the ground despite the fireball of pain in his chest.</p>
<p>He’d limped himself back to his room afterward and collapsed on his bed for like three hours, unable to move as his bones burned inside him. He’d finally managed to crawl himself to the bathroom for some painkillers which had only juuuust taken the edge off.</p>
<p>The plane ride had been tolerable-ish, he’d managed to sleep on and off which gave him respite from the pain, but the car ride home was actual hell. He felt every bump and jostle of the car as his knuckles gripped the arm rest ever tighter, all while Kensi chattered on about how proud she was of him and how they should order a special bottle of something to celebrate with on Saturday. He’d never been so happy and in so much pain at the same time.</p>
<p>Kensi put the car in park and looked at him. “Okay, what’s wrong? You should be over the moon right now.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Deeks said, trying to sound casual and like himself. “Baby I am. I am…beyond thrilled about this.”</p>
<p>“Is it about the party? Because you know that if everyone was here we would—“</p>
<p>“No, no it’s not about the party. I waited twelve years for this, I can wait a few more days,” he told her as he attempted to unbuckle his seatbelt. Every movement sent a stab of pain through his ribcage.</p>
<p>She looked at him hard, clearly unconvinced. “What aren’t you telling me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, not a thing. Let’s just get inside. Very excited to sleep in a bed that doesn’t have the blood, sweat, and tears of generations of FLETC candidates soaked into the mattress.”</p>
<p>He managed to slide out of the car without screaming in pain but things went significantly downhill when he reached for his bag in the back seat. He let out a strangled grunt and dropped it, a hand going against the car for support at he took shallow breaths.</p>
<p>“Deeks? You okay?“ Kensi called from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” he called back, trying not to fall to the ground in agony. “Yeah I’ll be there in a sec!”</p>
<p>He managed to get inside in one piece, skirting past Monty who was losing his mind at the return of his two favorite humans, and calling to Kensi that he was going to take a shower.</p>
<p>Upstairs he sank gingerly and cautiously onto their bed, hands shaking as he managed to get his shirt off and then unwind the bandages. His ribs throbbed incessantly and he was honestly surprised he couldn’t see them pulsing beneath his skin.</p>
<p>The bruising seemed to have spread, dark purple and black, to cover half his torso. He probed tentatively and had to bite back a hiss of pain. Shit. This was not good.</p>
<p>It took everything in him to get up and get in the shower, but even the gentle spray of hot water sent searing pain through him so he didn’t last long before he found himself back on the bed, towel wrapped around his waist, energy completely drained.</p>
<p>The door opened and before he could move Kensi came in. “Babe do you—oh my god!”</p>
<p>She was next to him in an instant, hands held out like she wanted to touch him but was afraid to. “Baby what happened?!”</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad,” he managed.</p>
<p>“Deeks it looks terrible!” she said, staring at the bruising in horror. “I thought you’d just pulled a muscle or something, I never would have…I can’t believe they let you get on a plane like this!”</p>
<p>“Well…technically they may not have known.”</p>
<p>Her face froze and then her eyes narrowed. “Martin Atticus Deeks! You didn’t tell anyone you were hurt? What were you thinking?!”</p>
<p>“That I didn’t want to be kicked out of the program for medical reasons,” he said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“That is so stupid! I cannot believe you! I would punch you but it looks like someone beat me to it! How the hell did this happen?”</p>
<p>“I think it was a combination of the agility course and assault training,” he said with a wince.</p>
<p>“Baby!”</p>
<p>“Kens they were already calling me the old guy, I didn’t want to give them any reason to kick me out!”</p>
<p>“This looks like you could have internal bleeding,” Kensi said, her voice low and dangerous as her hands ghosted softly over his bruised skin.</p>
<p>“I don’t. I promise. If I did I probably would have passed out on the plane. It’s just a cracked rib or two. Or all of them. Maybe. Possibly. Kind of feels like all of them right now.”</p>
<p>“I am so mad at you,” she said accusingly, standing and stalking to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To get you some painkillers, you look like you’re dying!” she shouted back.</p>
<p>“Thank you?” Deeks called back weakly.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” She returned and angrily shoved a glass of water and two pills at him.</p>
<p>He swallowed them gratefully, hoping they would kick in fast. “You still love me?” he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>“Yes, I still love you. I’m furious at you, but I still love you. Which is why we’re taking a trip to the doctor first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it definitely is.”</p>
<p>She stood abruptly and left the room. “Now where are you going?” he cried.</p>
<p>“To get you an ice pack! And then I’m going to order you dinner! And then, when you’re better, I’m going to kill you for being so stupid! Now lie down and don’t get up again until I tell you to!”</p>
<p>Deeks smiled and shook his head. It was good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>